Trip Through Time
by Jedi Master Calriel
Summary: AU Basically characters from before TPM travel through time to a time period that would be a little before AOTC, but this time period is AU and war-torn. Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi is the only one willing to risk helping them, though they do not know hi
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer: In case any of you were wondering, I don't own Star Wars because if I did, I would complicate the plots a lot more and involve time travel and alternate dimensions.

A/N: Forgive me if some of the characters are a little OOC, I tried. This is a spur of the moment fic and also my first in Star Wars, so I hope you will be forgiving of any mistakes I may make. By the way, it is set in two different time periods, in one Obi-Wan is 16 before the events in JA #14 and the other, in which he is the same age as he was in Episode II, is completely AU with no Anakin.

//bond speaking// 'thoughts' "speech" *****time period change****** ______scene change______

J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J 

Chapter I

"Master Sidious, everything is set," a dark figure said while kneeling before another dark silhouette. "The Jedi will be unaware of what hit them. The past and the present."

"Excellent, Lord Tyrannus. You have done well, but are you positive that there will be no interference by any Jedi?" Darth Sidious questioned in an icy tone. 

"I am fairly certain that no Jedi is powerful enough to sense anything that could possibly relate to our plans, and even if they did, the Council will be reluctant to disturb the past," Darth Tyrannus said confidently.

"Fool," the Sith Master admonished. "There is one who is powerful enough and who will defy the Council's decisions if he feels that it is for the best. Or have you blocked his memory out of your mind, seeing how he so terribly defeated you last time you met." 

Tyrannus remained silent, fully aware that his master was correct. He was lucky to have escaped at all, and he was still sore about being bested by the Jedi, the one whom his own former Padawan had trained. 

***********************************************************************************

"Obi-Wan! Get up!" Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn called to his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi, for the second time. "We have to meet with the Council in half an hour!"

//Just five more minutes, Master,// came the sleepy reply through their bond, making Qui-Gon smile. His apprentice was definitely _not_ a morning person.

//Okay, you can explain in front of the entire Jedi Council why we were late for the meeting.//

//I'm up, I'm up.// 

___________________________________________________________________________________ 

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan made their way toward the Council room, but before they reached it, there was a sudden shift in the Force and their world went black. Little did they know that the same occurred to the Council and all the Jedi who were close to them. (A/N: Basically everyone you would recognize, or better yet, I would recognize)

***********************************************************************************

Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was snapped out of his trance by a great disturbance in the Force centered around the Outer Rim planet of Belkadan. (A/N: I know nothing about this planet besides that it is in Hutt Space and is on the Outer Rim and is the farthest away from Coruscant you can get according to my map) The size of this disturbance distressed him greatly. He had no idea of what could be the cause of it, but he knew that he had to inform the Council at once.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Obi-Wan walked up to an aide outside the Council room. "I must speak to the Council at once."

The aide stared at the great Jedi Master in front of her in awe. "R-right away, M-Master K-Kenobi," she stammered. She then went into the room and relayed that he wished to speak with the Council. She stepped out and announced, "The Council will see you now."

Obi-Wan walked into the room and stood before the Jedi Council. "Masters, I come to you to speak of the disturbance in the Force that I am sure you felt also."

"Felt it, we did. Distressing, it is. Very powerful, it was. Locate where it came from, we cannot," Master Yoda replied. 

"I was able to locate its origin. It was centered around the planet Belkadan. I request permission to travel to Belkadan to discover what created this huge disturbance," Obi-Wan stated.

"You are asking us to send our most powerful Jedi halfway across the galaxy into unknown danger while there is war everywhere, especially here on Coruscant and we need all the Jedi we can get," Master Mace Windu said. "We need you here."

"I feel that I was given a message from the Force when I located the place of the disturbance, and I know that I will be more greatly needed there," Obi-Wan argued.

"Matters, it does not. Permission you have asked for, but care if you have it, you do not. Go either way, you will. Right am I?" Yoda asked.

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan replied.

"Then go, you will. Permission you have," Yoda said dismissing him.

"Thank you, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said. He then bowed and took his leave.

J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J 

I really hope you enjoyed it! Please review!!!


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer: See Chapter I

Thanks to:

Apprentice2Obi: Grateful I am for your review. Flatter me, your compliments do. Simple the reason I portray Yoda well is. Reminds me of myself, he does. Weird this is, I know. Many dividers, from now on, there will not be. In the same time, all the characters now are. Many ] there were in the first chapter. Type them that way, I did not. Show up they did when uploaded the chapter I did. Enjoy this chapter, I hope you do.

Kaitlyn: Know when story will be finished, I do not. Glad you are interested in it, I am.

Padawan Anaika: Love time travel stories, I do. Check out one you mentioned, I will. Give you information in time, I will. Learn patience, you should. (One to talk about patience, I am not.) Keep you in the dark about many things, I will. Figure things out on your own, you should be able to do. If do this you cannot, everything you need to know, I will reveal. Keep you reading, this will.

A/N: Okay, everyone is now in the same time period. The only thing you now have to remember about the symbols in the story are as followed: //bond speaking// "speech" _'thoughts'_

Chapter II

Qui-Gon slowly became aware of his surroundings. He had no idea where he was, how he got there or how long he had been out. His hands were bound above his head and he could see that the cell he was in was also occupied by many other confused Jedi like himself. Obi-Wan was gradually waking up at his side and as he tried to reach out to him with the Force, he found that it was cut off from him. As he inspected his fellow Jedi, he noticed a thin metal collar around each of their necks. He also noticed with a start that they all still had their lightsabers clipped to their belts. _'Psychological torture. We are armed yet completely helpless.' _

* * * * *

Darth Tyrannus walked purposefully toward the Jedi's cell. He knew that they were just waking up and realizing their obvious helplessness. He was going just going to point out the less-than-obvious things that made their situation even worse. 

All eyes immediately turned to him as he opened the door and stepped in. He had made sure that he himself would not be among the ones brought to the future. He could see hope in some of the Jedi's eyes, and in some, less naïve, eyes he saw shock and disbelief and suspicion.

"Greetings, Jedi," he started. "I do hope that you are comfortable. I am Lord Tyrannus of the Sith. I am sure you are all wondering why you have been brought here to the future, for that is where you are. Am I right?" When no answer came, he continued. "You are being presented a grand opportunity. You are being given the chance to join my master and I as a Sith. Now, before you make your decision, you must know certain things. Primarily, if you do not turn, you will be killed. And before you even think about the possibility that the Jedi of this time most likely will not even be able to locate you before you turn or die, and even if they did, they would be reluctant to send anyone because in this time of war, they cannot afford to send one of them on a dangerous and risky rescue such as this." 

He watched as despair and hopelessness settled in upon them. They knew that there was no escape. Now they had to choose. "You probably need some time to think over your situation, especially since you've been out for quite a few days. I'll leave you to your thoughts and discussions. Don't worry, nobody will be listening in on you. We don't feel that there is any threat in leaving you in here unwatched. You can't do anything." 

* * * * *

Obi-Wan had just come out of hyperspace. He had left for Belkadan as soon as he left the Council. He looked onto the planet before him with a little anticipation. In truth, he had no idea what to expect to find. He slowly lowed the ship into the planet's atmosphere and set it down near the outskirts of a settlement. He then made his way toward the settlement and let the Force guide him.

Before he reached the settlement, he came upon a very heavily guarded building and the Force was practically screaming at him that this was where he was needed. He was able to avoid any security personnel and slip unnoticed into the building. The Force lead him down a hallway on his right and toward a door that looked as if it would lead into a prison cell due to the small window that was covered by bars. 

He cautiously peeked through the window and what he saw shocked him. He was looking at the past! Not only that, but Dooku was wielding his red lightsaber toward the younger Obi-Wan!

__

'This can't be good.' 

* * * * *

Qui-Gon looked up when the door opened once more. Nobody had spoken since Dooku, who called himself Lord Tyrannus, had left over an hour ago. Now he was back, and Qui-Gon dreaded what he would say, afraid not for himself but for his apprentice. 

"I do hope that you have all come to a decision because I'm about to begin questioning you one by one. Now, don't worry, each will have an hour to come up with a decision. I hope you will make the correct one." Dooku glanced around the room. "Now, who to begin with… Ah, I know. Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Fear consumed Qui-Gon. _'Not Obi-Wan. No. Why him? What has he done to deserve this?'_

Dooku continued, "I never really liked you all that much, Obi-Wan. Maybe it was because of your strength in the Light Side of the Force. Not to mention you were the only one to be able to best me in a lightsaber duel. You have a choice to make, though I already know your answer. You can either join the Sith or," he ignited his lightsaber, "you will die." Dooku brought the red blade up close to Obi-Wan's throat. "It is your decision."

He deactivated his lightsaber and walked to the door. When he opened it, he was taken by surprise by the figure that stood before him. It was obvious a Jedi because of its robe, but its face was hidden by its hood. By its build, it seemed to be a male humanoid.

"You!" Dooku cried as he backed away from the door, fear and hatred tangible in his voice. 

"Me," the Jedi said calmly. "Did you really think that your little scheme would go unnoticed? If so, then you were sorely mistaken." He stepped farther into the cell causing Dooku to back away even more. Dooku shook himself out of his stupor and sent a blast of Force lightning at the Jedi. The Jedi seemingly effortlessly caught it with his hand and sent it back. Dooku just barely managed to ignite his lightsaber and use it to shield himself. He then used the Force to cause the light fixtures to fall down upon the helpless prisoners. The Jedi immediately turned to stop the fixtures from injuring the past Jedi, and while he was distracted, Dooku made his escape, knowing that he wouldn't last long in a duel with the Jedi, even if he did manage to attack him by surprise. If the Jedi was affected by Dooku's escape, he didn't show it. Instead he merely waved his hand and the binders that held their hands above their head release them. 

"The collars around your necks will have to be removed individually. We don't have the time right now. When we go into hyperspace, I will remove them. For now, you must follow me," the Jedi calmly ordered them. 

They followed the Jedi through a series of hallways and out of the building, managing to avoid any delays. He led away from the compound and before long they could make out a ship on the horizon. When they reached it, the Jedi ushered them aboard.

"Everybody find a place where you can either be strapped in or where you can adequately brace yourselves for the take-off and jump to hyperspace. I realize it is a little crammed, but try to make yourselves as comfortable as possible. Luckily the ship is stocked with enough food for fifty people to make it from here to Hoth and back," the Jedi informed them. He then disappeared into the cockpit.

The jump to hyperspace was anything but pleasant. Most had no place to strap in and were jerked most uncomfortably. After they were safely away from Belkadan and in hyperspace, their savior came out of the cockpit, this time with his hood down. There was something familiar about him, but none of them could tell why. He had ginger-colored hair that reached down past the nape of his neck with a closely cropped beard and mustache and aqua-colored eyes. He calmly went around and removed their collars one by one. After they all had access to the Force, he turned to leave but was stopped by the voice of Yoda.

"Tell us who you are, you must. Want to know what is going on, we do."

"I am afraid that I cannot tell you anything at the moment. I'm not too sure that the Council would be pleased knowing that I have changed the future without first pretending to ask their permission," the mysterious Jedi answered.

"Well can you at least tell us how you came to rescue us?" Mace asked. "Dooku said that the Jedi Council wouldn't be able to locate us and even if they did they would be reluctant to send anyone into unknown danger. Was he lying?"

The Jedi chuckled, "No, he was telling the truth. The Council wasn't able to locate you, but I managed to. The Council also wasn't willing to let me go, but we have an unspoken understanding."

Qui-Gon cocked an eyebrow. "May I ask what that would be?"

"It's simple really. I will ask their permission to do something and they will give it to me knowing for certain that I will do it whether or not they give their permission," the Jedi stated. "If they tried to fight me, they would be fighting a losing battle. Oddly enough, they seem to trust me and respect my judgement," he added with a look of bewilderment on his face. "Now, if you will excuse me. I think I should attempt to contact the Temple." 

After he had left, the reality of what could have happened while they were in the hands Dooku hit Qui-Gon. _'I could have lost the one person who means the most to mean.'_

//But you didn't, Master,// came Obi-Wan's voice over their bond as he picked up on his thoughts. //I'm fine and right here beside you.//

//I know, Padawan, but I would never forgive myself if something happened to you.// Qui-Gon looked his apprentice in the eye. //I love you as a son, Obi-Wan.//

//And I love you, Master, and I'm not going anywhere at the moment. You're stuck with me.//

* * * * *

Obi-Wan had managed to get through to the Council and relay the situation to them. "Masters, what should I do about the questions that they are asking? They deserve to know what is going on, and I don't think we should keep that information from them."

"For the moment, we should reveal as little as possible," Mace answered. "Obi-Wan, I know you're probably going to try to fight us on this one, but at least wait until you reach Coruscant. Don't even tell them your name." 

"I will wait, Master Windu, and I will tell them as little as possible," Obi-Wan conceded, "but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Only for you to do it, we ask," Master Yoda said. "May the Force be with you."

"And with you, my Masters," Obi-Wan said before ending the transmission.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Okay, that was about 1000 words longer than it was originally going to be due to the fact the ff.net wouldn't let me upload my document. You were luckily to get that, I have a problem making chapters long. I just can't seem to do it. There are some things that I'd like to know: (1) Do you want long chapters and infrequent updates or short chapters and frequent updates? (2) What genre should this go under? (3) Any ideas on how to distinguish between the older version of people, especially Obi-Wan, from the younger ones would be appreciated. 


	3. Chapter III

Disclaimer: See Chapter I

A/N: Okay, I have changed the age of the Obi-Wan from the past and he is now 16 before JA #14.

Thanks to:

Obi-obsesse: Writing, I am. Get off my back, you will. Longer chapters hopefully to come. Sorry, I am. For the review, I thank you.

Padawan Anaika: Love you, I do. Judge the length of my chapters, you do not. Question I have about the genre. Being mysterious and suspenseful, I hope I'm doing. Thinking about one or two of the following, I am: Mystery, Suspense, and Drama. Help me, could you? Maybe leave it General, I should. 

Chapter III

Obi-Wan took his frustration and released it into the Force. The Council had forbidden if from giving the past any information about what will happen to them if they continue down the path they are on. _'It is absolutely ridiculous! They already know about Dooku, so the future could already be changed! But that doesn't mean I have to leave them completely in the dark about why they are here. I just can't give them straight answers.'_ With these thoughts still in his head, he walked back to where the Jedi of the past were.

Everybody looked up as he entered the room. "I will answer your questions now, at least to the best of my ability given that the Council has forbidden me from giving you straight answers," Obi-Wan said. "But there are always ways around the rules." 

"You are willing to defy the Council so?" Mace asked. "Is the situation that bad or are you just a Jedi who follows his instincts too impulsively?" As he said his last statement, he glanced at Qui-Gon, who either didn't notice his look or pretended not to.

"I have defied the Council before, but not without first thinking my decisions through. I learned caution a long time ago after I made a terrible mistake as a Padawan," Obi-Wan said remorsefully. "But I'm not really defying them this time, I'm merely going to listen to your questions and try to set your mind at ease. Now, what would you like to know?"

"Your name, I want. Elusive, your Force signature is, but very powerful. Why hide, do you? And how so well?" Yoda inquired.

"I cannot tell you who I am. Even if the Council didn't forbid it, I most likely wouldn't tell you. As to why I hide my Force signature, that is because I do it subconsciously. As you could tell by Dooku's reaction to my arrival, I am an enemy the Sith are well acquainted with. If I wasn't so good at hiding my presence, I wouldn't have been able to help you escape from them," Obi-Wan explained.

"How much do you know about what has happened? Do you know all the details or do you just know the general information?" Mace asked.

"I know everything the Council does and more." 

"How do we know that we can trust you?" Tahl asked. "We can barely sense you. Why won't you lower your defenses now that we are away from the Sith?" She fixed her sightless emerald and gold eyes on Obi-Wan in a suspicious gaze. 

"I can't make you trust me, but I did save you so you could at least make an attempt to at least not doubt everything I say. I'm on your side, okay. If I let my defenses down, you would automatically know who I am," Obi-Wan said with a sigh.

"So you are saying that we know you in our time?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yes."

"You said you made a mistake when you were a Padawan. What did you do?" Mace questioned.

"If I told you that, you would know who I am. Now if you will excuse me, we should be nearing Coruscant," Obi-Wan said before walking out of the room.

"Do you think we should trust him?" Mace asked Yoda.

"Trust him, we must. Our only ally, he may be," Yoda answered.

"Surely the Council will not leave us in the dark about what is going on in the galaxy. We may be able to prevent it," Qui-Gon stated.

"They might feel that the Force meant for it not to be prevented because it has already happened to them," Plo Koon stated.

"What if that is true? Are we suppose to disregard everything that we discover in this time?" Adi Gallia asked.

"If true it is, be here we would not," Yoda said.

"Well, it doesn't really matter if it is true or not if nobody is willing to give us any information," Tahl pointed out. "The Jedi we are with is not even willing to give us his name. How do we know he will help us?"

"He will," Qui-Gon said with certainty. "Even though I cannot recognize his signature because of his defenses, I know by what I can sense of it that I can trust him."

* * * * *

Obi-Wan walked purposefully toward the Council Room. He had left the Jedi from the past in the Room of a Thousand Fountains and had told them to remain there. He had decided before they landed that he could not fight the Council openly. They could ensure that he was kept away from the past, and if that happened, he could do nothing to help them.

The massive doors of the Council Room stood open for him, and after he had walked through, they swung shut. Twelve gazes fixed themselves on Obi-Wan as he stood in the center of the room. He bowed respectfully.

"Masters."

"Come to a decision we have. Inform the past Jedi of the future, we cannot. Elusive the Force is. Guidance from it, we have not received. Best it is to wait for action until guided by the Force we are," Yoda stated.

"I expected as much. However, their safety is still at risk, is it not?" Obi-Wan said. "The Sith brought them here for a reason. They will not give up so easily. They should be put under the protection of a team of Jedi."

"We have considered that. We are putting you in charge of their security. Gather three Jedi that you feel are trustworthy, brief them on the situation, and report to the Meditation Gardens in two hours," Mace informed him. "From there, you will be taken to the temporary living quarters we have arranged for the past. They should already be settled in once you arrive. May the Force be with you."

Obi-Wan bowed and walked out of the room. _'Three trustworthy Jedi…I know just where to find them.'_ With that thought, he pulled out his comlink and hastily arranged a meeting with the three Jedi.

* * * * *

//Master, we've been here over an hour. What do you suppose is taking them so long?// Obi-Wan asked Qui-Gon over their bond. 

//I am sure all of our questions will be answered in due time, Padawan. We won't have to wait long.// Qui-Gon reassured his apprentice. Just then, an older version of Mace Windu walked up to them. The Jedi was barely distinguishable from his past self. The only difference was that the Jedi Master who had just approached looked more worn somehow.

"Please follow me. I will lead you to your temporary quarters," Master Windu told them before turning and walking away, clearly wanting them to follow. They were led to large hall where cots had been placed for their accommodations. "I trust you will be able to settle yourselves in. I must go meet the team of Jedi who are to be responsible for your safety."

"Will they answer our questions?" Tahl asked. "We wish to know what is going on in this time. Will they have the answers?"

"I am certain that they do have all the answers you could possibly want, but they have been instructed not to give them to you. The Council feels that this is for the best. Now if you will excuse me," he inclined his head and then left.

* * * * *

"Bant! Garen! Reeft! How are you?" Obi-Wan greeted his friends.

"Fine, but how about you? You're the one who keeps putting himself in dangerous situations," Bant pointed out.

"I'm fine, but I need your help…"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A/N: How was it? Was it terrible, wonderful, nauseating? Please review! 


	4. Chapter IV

Disclaimer: See Chapter I

Thanks to:

yoyo: Glad you like it, I am. Thankful for your review, I am.

unknown: Happy to you enjoy, I am.

Padawan Anaika: Problem I have with going too fast. Always do it, I do. Try to slow down, I will. Glad you are enjoying it, I am. Hope this chapter is not a disappointment, I do.

Athena Leigh: Thank you for the review, I do. Remember now, I do, about the doors. But matters not, it does. Open somehow, they do. Good, Drama is, especially since know what will happen, I do not.

Legolas: Grateful for your praise, I am. Hope fast enough, this update was for you.

Elwen - Star Maiden: Glad you like it, I am. Post this chapter, I will as soon as up, ff.net is. 

FireSenshi: Soon enough, I hope this is.

Eleia Kenobi: Share a common interest, we do. Love time travel stories, I do as well. If know any good ones you do, inform me you will.

Chapter IV

"So what you want us to help you make sure everybody from the past stays alive? Is that it?" Garen asked. "We're not going to tell them anything?"

"I don't know yet," Obi-Wan answered. "The Council feels that the Force isn't guiding them to tell the past anything or to not tell them anything. I feel differently, but my personal involvement may be hindering my perception."

"Obi-Wan, I know you. You are more in tune with the Force than any other Jedi that has ever passed through the Temple. You must trust your feelings. I know you wouldn't let personal involvement get in the way of what is right," Bant said.

"Well, if we do let them know anything, we must do it indirectly. We can't let the Council intervene," Obi-Wan stated. "If they find out that we are informing the past about the future, they would make sure we are kept as far away from them as possible." Before anybody could say anything else, Mace Windu appeared.

"The Jedi of the past are in their temporary quarters," Mace said. "I will show you to them, and then you can take them to the gym. Just because they are in the future doesn't mean they should slack off training. If anything, they should train harder. And remember, you are not to tell them anything, not even your names."

* * * * *

"This is great!" Tahl exclaimed sarcastically. "Even if the Jedi that rescued us from the Sith _was_ willing to divulge information, it doesn't even matter now because he probably isn't going to be anywhere near us. And even if he is apart of this team that is suppose to protect us, he has been ordered not to tell us anything!"

"Maybe so, but he may be willing to go against those orders," Adi mused.

"What of the other Jedi that will be with him? They might not be," Mace argued.

"The only way we could possibly get all of the answers to our questions is by meeting up with someone who will completely defy the Council and simply tell us what is happening," Qui-Gon stated.

//I don't know if we'd be able to find you in this time, Master.// Obi-Wan said via their bond. Qui-Gon sent a mock glare at the boy, who merely grinned in return. 

"If that is the kind of Jedi you seek, you probably won't like us very well because we're going to make you come up with your own answers," a feminine voice said.

The Jedi of the past then noticed four figures standing in the doorway. One was the Jedi that had delivered them from Belkadan. There was also another male human, a male Dresilian, and a female Mon Calamarian, who had obviously spoken. 

"We will, however, give you hints and tell you if you have discovered anything that is true," the male human they hadn't met said. "And although we have been forbidden to give you our names, I am sure that you can either figure them out or you may even overhear someone speaking them. We will tell you that you know us. Quite well, actually. If that's not a hint, I don't know what is."

"Hmmm. So straight answers, you will not give. Not completely disobedient to the Council, are you. Hmmm. Someone else there is that will perhaps? Speak to the Qui-Gon Jinn or the Tahl of this time, hmmm?" Yoda asked. Qui-Gon and Tahl both had indignation on their faces at these words.

"Well, Yoda," the Jedi from Belkadan began grimly, "if you can resurrect the dead or call forth spirits, you are welcome to do so." These words were followed by silence. Qui-Gon and Tahl's looks of indignation quickly turned to shock, along with the faces of their Padawans. Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon.

//Master.// Qui-Gon looked at his Padawan's face and saw the anguish in his eyes.

//Don't worry, Padawan. I will find a way to prevent that from happening anytime soon.// Obi-Wan nodded his head in acquisition. 

"You do realize that you just told them part of the future, and probably halfway given them a heart attack in the process, don't you?" the Dresilian asked the Jedi who had made the startling statement.

"Sorry, but it is the truth. And you did ask. And you were going to find out sooner or later," he replied. "But at the moment, it doesn't matter. We are to take you to the gym because the Council recommends that you keep up with your training. There shouldn't be too many people in there."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sorry it's so short. I have been caught up reading Pirates of the Caribbean fics. That is an awesome movie! Anyway, please review!


	5. Chapter V

Disclaimer: See Chapter I

A/N: Dedicate this chapter, I do, to the following Padawan Learners:

Ciara

Jedi Nifet

Skwinnie

Seung Mina6

Close to my heart, you all are. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I do.

Chapter V

When they arrived at the gym, there was only one other Jedi there. It was a very attractive female human with blonde hair and blue eyes that lit up as she saw them enter the gym.

"I was hoping to meet you here. I haven't had a good sparring match in a long time. Of course I don't really want to fight you," she said as she nodded at the Jedi from Belkadan. "You would win without an effort."

"I'll fight you, Tachi," the Mon Calamarian stated. 

"Alright, Eerin," she replied and they began to fight.

It took a moment for the past Jedi to process what they had just heard, but when they did, they were stunned. One of their protectors was Bant Eerin and the female human was Siri Tachi. Both Bant and Siri were shocked at seeing the older versions of themselves. The Jedi were also amazed at the amount of skill that they were demonstrating. The mock fight was ended by Siri striking what would have been a deathblow to Bant's neck.

"Good fight, Bant," Siri said. "I haven't had that much of a challenge in a while."

"Me neither," Bant replied. "By the way, where is your Padawan?"

"I gave her the day off," Siri stated. "Kids these days don't live enough. They are either stuck in the Temple studying their brains out and working their butts off in preparation of a mission they may get in the future, or they're on one of the very few missions deemed safe enough for them, which is actually what we would call a dangerous mission back when we were Padawans. That's one of the reasons I gave her the day off. The other is that I needed to talk to you about the past."

The Jedi from Belkadan cocked an eyebrow. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I know that the Council has forbidden you from telling anything, but you just have to. I know that you must feel the Force guiding you to, even if nobody else does. Don't let the Council's blindness blind you," Siri pleaded.

"Believe me, they will find out everything in due time," the Jedi said. "But wait a minute, aren't you usually on the Council's side? I mean, your former Master is on the Council."

"What Adi doesn't know won't hurt her," Siri replied. "Just because the Council is being stubborn doesn't mean that we should all suffer."

"Now that's really not fair," he said. "They are just doing what they think is best. They are suffering along with everybody else, and they want it to end as well. You cannot blame them for their errors in thought."

"So when are you going to tell them all of what's going on?" she asked.

"As soon as they figure some things out on their own," the other male human stated. "Of course, you have told them a lot."

"Happy to help," she said. 

"So how is your Padawan doing?" Bant asked.

"She is progressing very well. I just wish that I could take her on more missions. I hate leaving her behind, but most are too dangerous. She's not getting enough field training. But at least I've taken a Padawan," she said as she looked pointedly at the Jedi from Belkadan. "How many times has Council asked you to take one? You are the best Jedi the Order has, and any pupil you take would excel under your guidance and become an extraordinary Knight."

"You mean if they lived long enough. _All_ of my missions are dangerous. The Sith are out to kill me. They want me dead and if I were to take a Padawan, they would be out to kill him too. I will not endanger any student in that way," he replied.

"But it would also be a challenge," she insisted.

"Yes, it would. It would be a challenge to keep both of us alive," he stated.

"You know what, you need to be challenged more, don't you agree, Bant?" Siri asked.

"Yes, he really does."

"What do you call rescuing time traveling Jedi from the clutches of the Sith?" the Jedi asked.

"For any other Jedi, impossible," the Dresilian stated.

"For you, child's play," the human male Jedi [Garen] said.

"Fine, I'm not going to win this argument. What would challenge me?" he asked.

"A fight with the best swordsman of the past," Siri replied.

Bant looked at the past Jedi. "Who do you suppose is the best out of you?"

"Qui-Gon," Mace answered, ignoring the glare Qui-Gon sent him.

"I see what you are doing," the Jedi from Belkadan stated. "You're hoping that Qui-Gon will figure out who I am."

"Yes, we are," Bant replied truthfully.

The Jedi and Qui-Gon took their positions and began. The unknown Jedi seemed to know exactly how Qui-Gon would move. However, Qui-Gon wasn't called the best swordsman in the Order for nothing. He met the Jedi blow for blow. _'His style seems so familiar, yet so different at the same time,'_ Qui-Gon thought. The match was very close, but Qui-Gon could tell that the Jedi wasn't using his full abilities. Suddenly, his opponent's Force signature flared up for just a moment, yet he recognized it immediately. The Jedi's blue lightsaber was at his neck without him knowing how it got there, but he knew the name of his opponent. Although he was only able to sense it for a second, he had no doubt that he was correct. It all fit, now that he thought about it. 

"Obi-Wan."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A/N: I think that's what they call a cliffhanger. Sorry! I had to do it! Please review! By the way, if anyone wants on an update list for this story, just make sure to either e-mail your address or leave it in a review!


	6. Chapter VI

Disclaimer: See Chapter I

Dedicate this chapter to the following Padawans (whether consider themselves Padawans, or not ^_^):

Estelle Took {Glad, I am, that like it, you do. Addicted to PotC, I am.}

JRTIsCrunkness23 {On the Council, I am. In my pocket, they are. Dense, all of the past Jedi are. Have figured out only Bant and Obi-Wan.}

ewan's girl {Try to make chapters longer, I will. But hard it sometimes is.}

Skwinnie {Hate cliffhangers, I do as well. Torturing you, I enjoy. Love me, you do! Love me, you really do!

Jedi Nifet {Padawan Learner to me you will always be. Remember, I can, when in diapers, you were. ^_^}

Ciara {Full of questions you are. Some answers you will find in this chapter, if look hard enough, you do.}

A/N: I know I told some of you this would be out by Wednesday night. I'm sorry, but I got sick. I would also like to say that I have figured out how old the older Obi-Wan is in this time period. He is 28. I would also like to warn you that there are going to be spoilers for JA Special Edition 2 The Followers. 

Chapter VI

Qui-Gon's voice when he spoke the Jedi's name was barely a whisper. Only Obi-Wan was able to hear him. Obi-Wan wasn't surprised in the least when Qui-Gon figured out his identity. 

"And the Council thought that you wouldn't be able to figure out anything on your own. I suppose you can take a guess at who the other two are, it is rather obvious," he whispered so that only Qui-Gon could hear.

"Garen and Reeft," Qui-Gon whispered back. "Why won't you tell us what's going on? Surely the Council is not the only reason."

"It's complicated. Let's leave it at that."

"I still don't think you were challenged enough," Siri voice broke through their whisperings. "It probably would have been better if you didn't know his fighting style so well."

"And how does he know it so?" Adi asked.

"I can answer that," Qui-Gon said, but before he got a chance he was interrupted by a female Twi'lek Padawan entering the gym and coming up to them.

"Excuse, but Master Kenobi, the Council wishes to see you. They say it's urgent," she stated.

"Did they mention what it was about?" Obi-Wan said, wondering what was more important than protecting the past and hoping that it wasn't about them dropping subtle hints to the past.

"They just said that it had something to do with Kodai," the Padawan said, bowed, and left.

Obi-Wan knew immediately what they what they wished to speak to him about. _'The Sith Holocron.' _The moons of Kodai would soon be in synchronous orbit, resulting in an amazingly low tide on the flooded planet, which meant that it was the perfect opportunity to retrieve the ancient Sith relic from the bottom of the massive ocean. _'Sidious is sure to have all of his followers out looking for it.'_

"Well, Siri, you said I needed to be challenged. Now, if you will excuse me, the Council awaits," he stated, then left.

Ever since the Padawan had called the Jedi by name, the past, except for Qui-Gon, had listened in stunned silence. Obi-Wan was especially shocked to hear that this mysterious and powerful Jedi that had beaten his master in their fight was really himself of the future. He also wanted answers. He wanted to know what was going on and how his master had fallen. 

//Master?//

//Yes, Obi-Wan?//

//How is it possible that that is me? I don't have that much power.//

Qui-Gon looked at his apprentice and gave him a reassuring smile. //Obi-Wan, you have yet to understand the power you possess.// They were broken out of their silent conversation by Mace's voice.

"What did the Council wish to speak to him about? He seemed to understand everything just by hearing the name of the planet. I don't believe I've ever heard anything about it."

Jocasta Nu, the Jedi Archivist of the past, spoke up. "I seem to vaguely recall a few facts about Kodai. I remember something about a massive sea swelling and some rumor, but I can't remember what the rumor was about."

"I know," Bant [future] said. "And it's definitely not good."

* * * * *

When Obi-Wan arrived at the Council room, only Yoda was there. He bowed respectfully.

"Obi-Wan, know you do, why summoned you we have?" Yoda asked.

"Yes, Master."

"Go to Kodai you will, along with Master Windu. Feel confident I do, that do it alone you could, but unthinkable it is to risk your death," the diminutive master explained. "Know the Sith do, that if kill you they do, rise up to power within their Dark Order they will. Exercise caution, the both of you must. Leave in half an hour, your transport will. Ready yourself. Inform your friends, Master Windu will, of the change of plans. May the Force be with you."

Obi-Wan bowed and left.

* * * * *

Before Bant had a chance to explain her statement, Master Windu walked into the gym.

"There has been a change of plans. Siri, you are now apart of the team assigned to protect the past since Obi-Wan will not be able to any longer," he announced.

"Where is he going?" Garen asked.

"He is going, along with myself, to Kodai," Windu answered.

"What's so important there that is more of a priority than keeping the past safe?" Siri asked.

"A certain artifact must be kept from certain people. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a transport to catch," and with that, he was gone.

"What artifact was he talking about?" Reeft asked, completely bewildered.

"The Sith Holocron," Bant stated.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Remember, if you want on the update list, just ask and give me your e-mail address. Please review!


	7. Chapter VII

Disclaimer: See Chapter I

A/N: Dedicate this chapter to the following Padawan Learners:

Ciara 

Seung Mina6

JRTIsCrunkness23

Princess-Kinky

Estelle Took

By the way, read, you should, the story 'Ensnared in Darkness.' Pathetic, I am, for advertising my story, I am, but want more reviews, I do. Takes place after JA #5, and much Obi-torture/angst and Qui-angst it does.

Chapter VII

"What?" Garen, Siri, and Reeft all shouted, looking at Bant in horror.

"Every Sith wanting to gain power and prestige in their Order will be after that Holocron!" Garen exclaimed. "And now we give them a fallback plan on how to claim that power and prestige by sending prime targets to where they will all be flocking!"

"What are you talking about?" Qui-Gon asked urgently. "The Sith are extinct. They were of an Order that could not survive. They destroyed themselves."

"Well, they have been resurrected, and they are more united than they were before," Reeft stated. "They are more organized as well."

"So Obi-Wan and Mace are going to retrieve the Sith Holocron on Kodai before the Sith can? Isn't that just a little bit suicidal?" Tahl asked dryly.

"Yes, especially since they are two main targets of the Sith. Mace because he on the Council and Obi-Wan because he's a major threat to Sidious," Bant said.

"Tell us, you will, about what has happened?" Yoda asked.

"Unfortunately, we can't because we don't know all of the facts. We know some of it, but it would be best to wait until Obi-Wan comes back to tell you the whole story," Reeft explained.

"If he comes back," Siri said softly.

"He's coming back, and so is Mace!" Bant insisted.

"How can you be so sure?" Siri asked.

"Because I know Obi-Wan."

* * * * *

Obi-Wan loaded the transport and found Mace already there in the cockpit. It would be a three-day trip to Kodai, and Obi-Wan knew that they must be prepared to defend themselves once they got there. 

"I can't believe I have to be stuck on this ship for three days with you," Obi-Wan said.

"Could be worse," Mace replied.

"Oh really?" 

"Yeah, you could be stuck with Yoda," Mace stated with a grin.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A/N: I'm sorry it's so short! I'll have the next one up by this weekend. Please review!


	8. Chapter VIII

Disclaimer: See Chapter I

A/N: Dead, I am not. Nearly, but not quite yet. Kill me, I beg you not to do. Thank all the reviewers, I do. Left review replies out, I did, because choose I had to, to post without them, or not at all.

Chapter VIII

The three-day trip to Kodai went by uneventful. As the planet loomed ahead in the view screen, Obi-Wan and Mace both prepared themselves for what lay ahead. In just a few hours, the tide would begin to recede. It would have been more convenient if they could have arrived earlier, but that was not possible, seeing as how dangerous it was to even travel there to start with.

The shuttle touched down gently onto the landing platform, and the two Jedi made their way off board. When they stepped off, they immediately felt that something was wrong. Their surroundings were eerily empty of any signs of life and full of an ominous silence. 

They felt a whisper of warning in the Force just before they were surrounded by several black cloaked figures. The face of Count Dooku could be seen amongst the multitude of the Sith. In his hand was a small pyramid. 

Obi-Wan's alarm grew at the sight of the object in Dooku's hand. "It's a trap. They already have the Holocron."

Suddenly, all of the Sith were upon them, lightsabers flashing through the air. The Jedi's lightsabers were ignited in a flash. They fought with all they had, but there were too many, they couldn't defeat them all. They slashed their way through to their ship. 

"I'll hold them off, you start the ship!" Obi-Wan yelled. Mace nodded and ran into the ship. Obi-Wan continued to take down any Sith who came at him, but he was tiring. He felt a burning pain on side and knew that one of the Sith had managed to get through his defenses. He was relieved when he heard the ship start up. He ran onboard and the door closed behind him. The ship shot off into space, and Obi-Wan scrambled to get strapped in. They made the jump to hyperspace just seconds later.

Mace turned to Obi-Wan and gasped when he saw his wound. "Obi-Wan!" he exclaimed as the younger Jedi sunk into oblivion. He immediately got him out of his seat and carried him to one of the bunks onboard the ship. He bandaged Obi-Wan's side as best he could with the little supplies he had. He then left to contact the Council.

* * * * *

Master Yoda walked solemnly into the temporary dorms where the past was lodged. Everyone went quiet as they watched the diminutive master walk toward Bant, Siri, Reeft, and Garen.

"Speak with you four, I must."

They followed the ancient Jedi out of the room. They had noticed his serious expression and were worried that something terrible had happened to Obi-Wan and Mace. 

Before Yoda could speak, Bant asked what was on all of their minds. "What has happened?"

Yoda sighed. "Ambushed Obi-Wan and Mace were. Barely escaped with their lives, they did. Possess the Sith Holocron, the Sith now does. Badly wounded in the battle, Obi-Wan is. Known it is not, whether or not he will live."

This news was met with a stunned and frightened silence.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A/N: Please don't kill me! I know it is short! I promise I will get the next chapter out sooner! 


	9. Chapter IX

Disclaimer: Sorry, I am. Crashed, my computer did. No place to write this story, I had. Possess a hard copy, I do not. Appreciate your patience, I do. Thank all reviewers as well. Have your all your names without going online, I do not. Have some, but not all. Put none up, I will. Fair it is not.

Chapter IX

Qui-Gon was quick to see the forlorn looks on the faces of the future Bant, Garen, Reeft, and Siri as they re-entered. Whatever news they had received, it was not good. He was about to ask what was wrong, but Yoda beat him to it.

"Wrong, what is?" the diminutive Jedi asked.

The future Jedi shared a look, obviously wondering if they should divulge their newly acquired information to the past. They seemed to come to an understanding and nodded their heads.

"Obi-Wan and Mace were ambushed on Kodai by the Sith," Siri replied. "Obi-Wan was injured very badly."

"They don't know if he'll make it," Bant said in a soft voice.

The impact this statement had left a dead silence in the room. The knowledge that this great Jedi who had rescued them from Dooku and they had come to know as the future version of the Obi-Wan Kenobi they all knew and cared for, the knowledge that he might not live weighed heavily on their minds. The Sith must be strong indeed. Was there no hope for the future?

* * * * *

Mace sat in the healer's wing, watching vigilantly over the young man who had allowed him to get to the ship while he himself held off the Sith. _'Why didn't I say no? Qui-Gon's spirit is probably looking on me with fury and hate. Why didn't I tell him to start the ship and let me cover his escape? Then it would not be him in this position, but me?'_

"Wrong, you are. In that position, you would not be. Dead already, you would be. Chance there still is for Obi-Wan." The wisdom-filled eyes of Yoda looked into his own eyes. "Hate you, Qui-Gon's spirit could not. Know this, you do. Wished this to happen, you did not. Guilt, you should not have. Want you to beat yourself up, Obi-Wan does not."

Mace contemplated the wizened Jedi's words. As he began to accept them, a thought struck his mind. "What of the past? I think we should listen to Obi-Wan's council and tell them what is to come. It could not make things much worse. It might even make them better."

"Discussed this, the Council has since learned we did of Obi-Wan's grievous injury. Decided to tell them, we have. But wait until awakens, Obi-Wan does. Fill in holes of the story, he can.

"And if he doesn't wake up? If he…" Mace could not force himself to complete the sentence.

"Wake up, he will. His time, it is not."

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

A/N: Short, I know! Forgive me! Please review!


	10. Chapter X

Disclaimer : See Chapter I

A/N: Apologize, I do, for taking so long. Lately, sidetracked, I have been. Thank all my reviewers, I do, though, name you by name, I can't because online at the moment, I am not.

Chapter X

"News, I have," Yoda stated, walking into the room where Bant, Garen, Reeft, and the past were contemplating what would happen now. "Fine, Obi-Wan will be. Stubborn he is. Give up, he won't. Much like his master was, hmm."

"If I recall correctly," Siri said with a bitter scowl, "Qui-Gon Jinn was the first to die at the hands of the Sith."

The past started at that. Qui-Gon's thought were going a mile a minute. Why would they target him first? How did they kill him? When did they kill him? Where did he meet his fate? What were the circumstances?

Yoda looked at Siri steadily. "Reveal nothing more to the past, we will. When wakes up Obi-Wan does, tell them everything, we will."

That got everyone's attention. They were really going to tell them what was going on? Why now? What had changed their minds? And why did they have to wait for Obi-Wan to awaken?

* * * * *

Obi-Wan groaned as he opened his eyes. His head felt as if it were stuffed with cotton, and he knew that he must have been out a while. But why? Memories came flooding back to him and he sat up. He instantly regretted it as a sharp pain ran through his side. Gentle hands pushed him down.

"Take it easy, Obi-Wan," Mace soothed, helping the younger man to lie back down.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, how can I? The Sith have the Holocron! The power of that Holocron in their hands could be completely disastrous! And the past! This has to be stopped from ever occurring! I don't give a damn what the Council says, I'm telling them everything I know!"

"I know, and the Council agrees. The past must be informed," Mace stated. Obi-Wan froze at his words and gave him a surprised look. Mace smiled. "Yes, you were right, as usual. We would have told the past everything by now, but we needed you to fill in the gaps. We will gather them all in here momentarily."

* * * * *

Mace walked purposefully toward the temporary quarters of the past. He knew that was where Yoda was, and he knew that it was time. Everybody looked up as he walked through the door.

He looked at Yoda, "He's awake."

Yoda nodded thoughtfully. "Good."

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Sorry it's so short! It's all I got! I'll get the rest up soon! Hopefully.


	11. Chapter XI

Disclaimer: See Chapter I.

A/N: Kill me, you should not. Able to write more, I would not be, if kill me, you did. Sorry for the wait, I am. Kicking my butt, college is. Thank EvannaLynch for this update, you should.

Trip Through Time

Chapter XI

Obi-Wan surveyed the crowd that had assembled in his room in the Healing Ward. He would have preferred to have this conversation in a different venue, however, the death glare that Healer Vanu had given him at that suggestion completely erased that option. Now, everyone was waiting on him.

He sighed. "Where to begin?"

"I find that the beginning is always a good place to start," Qui-Gon supplied.

"Right, as usual," he replied with a small smile. "I suppose the very beginning would be around your time. Darth Sideous is probably gathering power and recruiting minions while you remain blissfully unaware. It will not be until I am 25 that the Sith really rear their ugly heads, and it is then that you must stop Sideous before he rebuilds the Sith into the monstrous organization that it is today."

He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. "It was only supposed to be a routine negotiation mission. The Trade Federation had the planet Naboo blockaded to prove some point or another. I can't really remember the details, the mission drifted so far away from the original intent. Chancellor Valorum specifically asked for Qui-Gon to handle this delicate situation. At the time, nobody really understood why Naboo was the planet the Federation targeted, but looking back, it should have been so obvious."

"By the time we arrived for negotiations, the blockade had turned into an invasion. We ended having to stow away in one of the droid transport crafts to escape to the planet. Anyway, once we finally arrived in the capital city, we had to sneak the queen off planet to stop her from being forced to sign a treaty to make the blockade legal. We brought her to Coruscant, where she plead her case to the Senate and eventually called for a vote of no confidence in Senator Valorum on the advice of her Senator, Palpatine. The vote went through and Palpatine was put up as a candidate and eventually won on a sympathy vote, which was the beginning of the end."

"It was when we went back to Naboo that Qui-Gon was killed by Sideous's Apprentice, Darth Maul. I was trapped behind a laser wall and could not get to him in time. After that, things began to spiral out of control. Over time, it was revealed that the new Chancellor Palpatine and the Sith Lord Sideous were one and the same. By then, however, it was too late. The Sith had begun their reign of terror. Palpatine had complete control over the galaxy, and had organized the Sith in such a way that instead of killing each other off to gain power, they gained power by killing off anyone else in their paths, the more prestigious the target, the greater the boost in power. Jedi became their favorite hunts, of course. The Temple became our refuge, a place of protection. Parents from across the galaxy cry out for their children to be tested in order to keep them safe. We do all we can, but it is not enough. Now that the Sith have the Holocron, we do not stand a chance. They will annihilate us. It is only a matter of time."

The very pregnant silence after Obi-Wan's tale was broken by a young Padawan bursting through the door out of breath. "Masters!" he gasped. "We are under attack!"

Tbc…

Remember, kill me, you should not.


End file.
